One night at Freddy's
by Elemental-756
Summary: Everything seems normal when a new pizza joint opens within Gravity Falls, but when people go missing the twins decide to investigate and uncover it's darkest secret.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper had been, physically, dragged out of bed that Sunday morning at 10:00am by his sister.

He had hit the cold wooden floor with a thump.

"Ow" he groaned, still half asleep.

"Today's the day Dipper" stated Mabel eagerly. Ignoring the fact that she just caused her brother harm.

"What. What's today" he replied.

"Duh. Today's the day that new pizza place opens up down the street, apparently everybody's going to be there. You said yesterday you'd go with me. You still are, right".

"Oh. Yeah. Right". He stuttered.

"Dipper" she said in an annoyed tone "you PROMISED".

Dipper stared at her with drowsy eyes "I don't recall" he lied.

Mabel proceed to take out a recorder and pressed play.

"_Fine Mabel I'll go if it makes you happy_"

They shared eye contact for a few brief moments.

"When did you-never mind...fine, I'll go"

"YAY. Thank you so much. I'll be downstairs waiting".

After getting up, breakfast, showered, dressed and then organised. Dipper then made his way to the front door of the mystery shack.

Where his sister was waiting, with a look of pure determination on her face. She wore a yellow sweater with pizza slice on it.

Way to get in the mood. Dipper thought.

He wore the usual: red shirt, vest, shorts and his pine tree hat. With "3" tucked safely away in his vest pocket.

"Be back soon kids" called their Grunkle from the living room accompanied by an oink from Waddles.

"We will" they replied in unison.

"Ready" she said.

"Ready" he replied not as eagerly as she did.

And with that they made their way out the door and headed down the street with Mabel eyeing him all the way.

Here we go. He thought.

**Later**

Mabel was indeed right, almost everyone in town had gathered at the grand opening of Gravity Falls's newest attraction, a new pizza joint (it's first and only pizza joint to be more specific), outside in a parking lot. Although Dipper wasn't as keen on it as is hyperactive twin sister Mabel, despite the fact that everyone he knew was here to keep him occupied, he was still here. Bored out of his mind with a clear face to show it.

He tried to make as much small talk as possible with the people he knew, but to no avail. No matter how hard he tried he was still uninterested. Of course there still was a few people he hadn't tried talking to, but they were too far away and Mabel refused to let him out of his sight, in fear that he'd disappear.

After some waiting the mayor made his way to the front door of the building. The bright yellow, reasonably large building. Splattered with posters, banners and all sorts.

He was then handed a key.

This made the kids jump up and down with excitement. Mabel was one of them.

Back in California there had been several pizza parlours similar to this one and hearing about it, and now seeing it, made her feel 5 again. She was so full of happiness and excitement that she was oblivious to the fact that Dipper had wondered off. Using it as a distraction.

He made his way to the far end of the parking lot, after squeezing through the crowd, and proceeded to sit down on a bench.

He was still tired and VERY bored from this whole thing. Him and his twin were some of the first ones here and he found that way too early for his liking.

He proceeded to close his eyes and dozed of to sleep.

Mabel, still completely oblivious to her brothers disappearance, rushed through the door as it was unlocked and opened. She ignored the mayors speech and instantly rushed in.

The comotional sounds of children running and screaming jerked Dipper awake.

He turned around to find the parking lot empty. So he got up from his bench. And made his way inside to find his sister.

**Inside**

The interior of the building wasn't as bad as you thought. True it was dark as there wasn't any windows, but it was bright and well lit.

He noticed he was in a large dining room with enough tables and chairs to fit all the younglings of gravity falls in. The tables were littered with paper plates, hats, cups and a huge mass of confetti covered them and the black floor.

_I bet Pinkie's been here_. He thought. _Why couldn't Mabel bring her instead of me, I mean, she knows where the portal is and it's not like pizza exists in Equestria._

He brushed of the thought and continued surveying the interior. To his left there were the bathrooms, opposite him was something called pirate cove concealed by curtains, other doors that dipper assumed led to supply closets, but before he could survey the rest of the building his eyes fell upon something.

All the kids were staring at it. Awestruck. Including Mabel.

To his right there was a large stage.

And on it were.

Animatronic dolls.

There were three of them: a rabbit, chicken and a bear.

"_I'm gonna get ya_"

He screamed and jumped back at the mechanical voice. He looked for the source and saw a fourth figure had appeared out of the curtains of pirate cove. A fox. It looked like a pirate of sorts with a hook for a hand and an eyepatch.

His scream had caught the attention of everyone in the building.

The kids rushed over to the Fox.

"My name foxy. And I'm gonna get ya" he said in its mechanical voice. Its eye contact never broke Dippers as he lay sprayed on the floor.

Cool said one ginger haired boy. Dipper recognised this as Wendy's youngest little brother.

Mabel rushed to his aid.

"Are you ok" she said with concern, but Dipper knew she was trying to hold back laughter. Unlike some people who had already began to snicker at the thought of 12-13 year old get scared of an inanimate object.

His siter helped him up to his feet. And brushed the loose confetti off him accidentally knocking "3" out of his jacket pocket. Both of them unaware.

The rest of the day went well. Dipper began to brighten up a bit. Both twins hung out with friends. Ate the cheap plastic pizza they served and had a good time. All the kids were fascinated by the fact that the dolls interacted with customers in some ways. Asking how the food was, how their time was even played games. Especially Foxy, Dipper found out his name, he played a game in which you were given a tiny treasure chest and he'd chase you around the building. It was scary at first, but a lot of fun.

But, despite the enjoyment, Dipper couldn't help but feel he was being watched. However every time it came into his mind he or something brushed it out.

When the day was over both twins were somewhat disappointed that they hat to leave, upon leaving he noticed Manly Dan and Wendy's brothers were staying, but he ignored it.

He probably can't get them to leave. He thought.

As they made their way home Mabel finally burst into laughter.

"What" he asked

"You...you. Got. Scared. Of. Adoll" she said in between gasping breaths.

Dipper, however, was not amused by her comment.

"I wasn't that scared"

Tears welled upon is his siter eyes. "You screamed. Like a...little girl"

"Shut up, can we just go home"

"Sure baby. I'll check there isn't one in the closet tonight" and with that she laughed even more.

Dipper ignored.

She laughed all the way home, during dinner, she told Soos and Grunkle Stand which made them laugh, Waddles also happily oinked and she laughed all the way up until bed when she finally snuggled in with Waddles and passed out due to exhaustion.

Dipper didn't remember much of the evening, but he still felt like something bad had happened. It was the only thing that occupied his mind.

But he was too tired to think. He was just happy he had an enjoyable day with his sister and hoped he could go back to that place one day. At 11:00pm, he finally went to sleep.

Both of them were still oblivious to the fact that the journal was missing.

And they were also oblivious to that a certain ginger haired teen had returned to the building to look for her missing family.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite their best efforts the Coudroy's couldn't convince Wendy to come with them. Even her youngest brothers puppy eyes weren't enough to make her come.

She said "_she was too old for that sort of thing"._

_"Fine. Maybe some other time"._

_"Sure bro. Some other time"_

Being too young to go by themselves there father, Manly Dan, was forced to go with them. He shared a similar opinion to Wendy, but the four began proceeding to the grand opening of some kids pizza joint. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza".

After the doors were finally open the three boys rushed in like a hungry pack of hyenas. Manly Dan caught a glimpse of a boy asleep on a park bench behind him.

_He looks familiar. _He thought.

Before his thought could expand he found himself inside. The place was in reasonably good condition and looked perfect for his kids as a hang out location.

Speaking of which, he found the three of them staring in awe at three mechanical animals. They seemed startstruck by seeing them, along with every other kid. There was even, what seemed to be, a 12 year old girl staring in similar amazement.

After a few minutes a little girls scream was heard followed by a voice.

"_I'm gonna get ya"_ said something mechanical and pirate like.

Everyone quickly turned around to see a boy sprayed on the floor panting for dear life. It was the same boy from the bench.

It seemed there was a fourth figure that had emerged from something called "pirate cove".

He tried and succeed in holding back his laughter. Unlike some people who were already snickering.

The kids rushed to the scene to see what it was and found a foxy pirate like figure.

"_I'm foxy. And I'm gonna get ya_" it said again.

"Cool" said his youngest son.

He of course stayed at the main stage when he noticed that the girl was helping the boy up and dusting him off.

He then noticed something fall out the kids pocket, some sort of book or journal, but it was quickly knocked out of sight and slid under a table.

His kids enjoyed themselves an awfull lot, playing with friends, playing with the animatronics and their games. He wasn't a man of technology, but he was still fascinated by how advanced they were. It was almost as if they were alive in some way.

_But they're just dolls_. He thought.

After lots of fun was had. Manly Dan went to the table to collect the kids journal. All the children were playing with the fox doll in something called treasure hunt, in Which he'd chase you around the building trying to get your tiny treasure chests.

With the other dolls playing their music in the background he made his way to said table, looked under it and collected the book.

It was a leathery and beaten dark red journal with a golden six fingered hand engraved in the center. On the hand was the number "3".

_Kids and their weird stuff._ He thought to himself.

He then began searching for the boy who dropped it, but to no avail. He was either dragged of by his friends or, who he assumed, was his sister.

When at last he finally got a chance to give it to him he was blocked by a man.

"Perfect" he said in a bizarre voice.

He was average height. Had brown hair and was wearing an employee suit. His name tag read Bill.C.

"You're perfect" he said.

"Excuse me" he muttered.

"The manager needs "help" with a few things after working hours. He described it as "heavy, lifting". You sir are perfect for the job".

"Look, I'd love to, but I ju-"

"You'll be rewarded handsomely" he interrupted.

Manly Dan lit up inside.

"After hours" he said.

"Yes"

He then remembered his kids. How would they get home.

"I'm sorry. I can't. My kids can't walk home by themselves at that time of night"

"Then they can stay"

He considered the thought for a minute.

"KIDS" he called

They turned their attention to him.

"How'd you like to stay here for the night"

"WE'D LOVE TOO" they screamed as they ran and hugged their dad.

"Looks like you have yourself a deal"

"Good" replied Bill."One more thing, I'll like my sons book back now.

"Of course" replied Dan. And kindly handed it over.

And with that Bill walked off to where Dan guessed was the management office.

After working hours all the kids went home. Dan and his kids were introduced to the manager, but Bill had somewhat disappeared.

The manager was a midget. A small man with black hair and a stubby beard.

"I'm glad you agreed to this, it means a lot"

"It was a pleasure. Do you have a phone I just quickly need to phone my daughter and tell her we'll be home late"

The manager produced a small pocket phone from his pocket. And handed it to him.

Wendy was in her bed with headphones in when the phone rang. As if some sinister force wanted this to happen.

Manly Dan left a message for his daughter on the answering machine.

"Well then" said the manager. "Let's get to work"

"Boys. Stay in here ok. Don't go running off"

"Sure Dad. We won't go anywhere"

The manager led Dan deeper into the building were work was waiting for him.

Whereas his kids were patiently waiting in the dining room. With only four animatronic dolls for company.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what shall we do" said one of the Coudroy boys.

"I don't know" replied another.

"Hey" stated the third "wanna turn the dolls on and play treasure hunt until Dad comes back".

"I don't know, I'm sure if we'd be allowd to"

"Oh come on. It's not like we'd be committing a crime"

"Yeah. He's right and besides we had fun with them during the day what's wrong with doing the same thing at night"

"Fine. You talked me into it"

"Yay"

The Coudroy boys made their way to pirate cove where they found Foxy slumped in a corner. His head was facing them. As if he he'd been waiting.

"Right, let's find an on button"

All three surveyed the robot and finally came upon a small switch positioned on the back of his head.

"Are you sure we should do this"

"Bro. It's a DOLL. It's not gonna kill you is it"

Before he could say anymore his older brother flipped the switch.

Foxy's eyes flickered alive as his head beamed up.

"_Welcome to pirate cove ma...ma...maties. I'm foxy and I'm gonna ge...ge...get **ya**_" His last word sounded demonic and much deeper than it had this morning.

"That dosen't sound right"

"Bro, just relax. It's engine is starting up. It'll be fine in a few seconds"

"_Foxy. Who are you're friends_" said a feminine voice from behind.

The three jumped and turned around to find Chica standing over them, blocking the exit.

"_I don't know Chica, but they shouldn't be in me cove_"

"_Well you know what I like to do when I'm in the cove. I love to eat pi...pi...**people**pizza_"

The three boys were terrified. Someone had turned Chica on behind their backs, but what she said sounded unnatural.

"Did she just say she likes to eat, people" whispered one.

"_Yes I di...di...**do** did. Thank you for listening_".

The three screamed as they ran past her and back into the dining room.

"_Hello folks. And welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. We hope you enjoy your stay, **because you'll never leave**, I'm Bonnie_".

"_And I'm Chica_"

"_And of couse you all know who am. I'm Freddy and welcome to my Pizza parlour_".

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY"! Screamed one boy.

"_Well it appears that this one dosen't find us funny,** so he'll die first**, that's not very nice_" said Chica.

"_No. No it dosen't_". Replied Foxy. "_And you know what happens to bad kids, **they die**, they walk the plank_"

The three screamed even harder and ran throughout the building. They didn't care where they were going, they were just running around aimlessly.

Bonnie was blocking the exit.

So they ran towards the security room.

"_My names Foxy and I'm gonna **GET YA**_" he literally screamed his finall word.

Mechanical footsteps were heard behind them as they dived into the small room. There was a button that said door as they both smashed it. The door shot down just before it could get in.

The youngest boy began to cry.

"It's okay, hey, hey it's okay. It's just some sick joke someone's pulling okay" he tried to reassure him, but he himself was close to tears.

"Wait...there's only two of us"

And as if on que they heard a scream followed by a thud.

"**_GOT YOU_**" shouted Foxy followed by mechanical laughter.

They'd locked their own brother out.

They hit the button marked light and saw Foxy dragging their fellow sibling away. His hook for a hand had gone inside his mouth and was petruding from the back of his neck.

The youngest vomited at the sight and began to uncontrollably cry again. His brother joined him in an embrace.

"_Don't cry. Stay and, **die**, play"_

Both brothers looked up from their embrace to find Freddy.

They'd forgotten to close the other door.

Manly Dans's mutilated body currently lay stuffed inside a large rhino costume. The only visible feat were his eyes and mouth.

Foxy dragged a second body into the room accompanied by Freddy carrying two more by the throat. One was gasping for air while the other was already dead.

All three were forcefully stuffed inside costumed.

There were painful screams and blood. The metal inside the suit made quick work of the survivor as his blood curdling cries died out into gurgles as blood filled up in his mouth and streamed to the floor.

A putrid smell filled the room. As the animatronics began to roam freely around the building. Waiting, watching, wanting.

When Wendy's family didn't come home at the expected time her Dad left from the message. She decided to go look for them. She knew where they were and she was determined to find them. She was really worried.

It was 11:00pm when she arrived at her destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy Codroy knocked on the front door to find that it was unlocked and slowly opened.

"HELLO" she called. "IS ANYBODY HERE"

No answer

_Typicall_. She thought.

She searched through the building trying to find her missing family. And with each passing minute she grew more and more concerned, worried and scared.

If they weren't here then where were they.

She brushed off the thought as quickly as it appeared.

She looked through the entire dining room, under tables, even inside pirate cove, but at every turn she found nothing.

Next she checked the kitchen. Nothing.

Toilets, both. Nothing.

The security office noth-Blood.

There was blood splattered across one of the doors, a lot of it. With a faint and small trail leading into a room.

Before following she searched the security office. Nothing.

She checked the cameras. Nothing

She prayed that it wasn't blood, let alone belong to someone she knew.

She slowly followed it. It led to a supply closet.

She could smell something putrid on the inside. The smell was powerful enough to make her gag in her mouth.

But by using sheer will power she slowly opened the door.

It was a large supply closet.

"HELLO" she called again.

No answer.

_Please be ok_. She thought to herself.

She entered the room. And the smell got horrifyingly worse. She threw up on the black floor.

Using the top of her shirt for protection. She went deeper into the room.

Then she found them. Four stuffed animals neatly placed together in the closet like a happy family.

The smell was worst around them. She knew what could be inside, but she dared to look.

_Please_. She thought. _PLEASE_.

But she knew excacltly what was in there.

She lifted up the rhino costumes head and cut her finger on something sharp and metallic. There was metal, METAL, inside the damn thing.

She saw the blood drip from her finger. Badly.

She pulled a piece of her shirt off and used it as a bandage.

She then proceeded in removing the head.

She screamed and threw up a second time at the sight.

It was her fathers head. Mutilated by the metal. It was barely recogniseable, but she knew it was him and she could only guess what was in the other three.

She collapsed to the ground and cried uncontrollably. She cried so hard that snot shot out from her nose.

"D-d-daddy" she whimpered between harsh sobs. "No. Please"

Her child like breakdown was interrupted by a jingle. It was peacefull. She looked up and saw two bright eyes staring down at her through the darkness.

She screamed again, bolted up and sprinted to the door.

Before she could get out she felt a burning and unbearable pain in her thigh. She looked down and her eyes widened as she saw a hook had gone straight through her stomach.

She wailed in pain and began crying again.

The hook retracted from her stomach.

"**_GOT YOU_**" she heard a dark mechanical voice scream with excitement.

She was bleeding out on the floor. In her own vomit.

The last thing she saw were several mechanical figures staring down at her with bright lit up eyes. One was holding a cat costume.

_Dipper_ she thought, _don't look for me._

Then she died and was neatly placed, in her costume, with her family, in her new home.

-

Dipper and Mabel woke up at the same time on the next Monday morning.

"Good morning Dipper" Mabel said.

"Morning" he replied, with a happy smile on his face.

If only he knew.


	5. Chapter 5

After the daily routine you'd do every morning. Dipper and Mabel went downstairs for their breakfast. Soos was already down there cleaning, as usual.

Their Grunkle had made them bacon and eggs, as usual.

"So. I've decided I'll let you two go today" he said as they ate.

"What do you mean" asked Dipper.

"Well. I know that it's Monday and everything, but considering what you two have been through the last couple of days I thought that work was the last thing you wanted to do".

"Who are you and what have you done with our Grunkle Stan" said Mabel

"I'm serious. Ok. Do what you want today".

The twins stared at their Grunkle and smiled. He knew it meant thank you. The two went upstairs.

On the other side of town. A black hooded teen had made his way to the Coudroy house. He was over her, but it didn't mean that they couldn't still be friends.

He'd been frantically texting her all morning up until 10:00am, but their hadn't been a single reply. Most of the texts and messages he left were him telling her that he was over her. So she should've at least replied. Right.

He approached the cabin in the woods, but before he was close to the door he recognised a certain little girl walk by him in a suspicious manner. He knew who it was.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, broken any bones yet" he yelled.

"*sigh* NO" she yelled back and continued to storm off.

_Kids_. He thought to himself.

He then knocked on the door.

No answer.

He tried to open it.

Locked.

He then walked around the house in attempt to find an opening.

Nothing.

He gave up and just she assumed she was out, or forget her phone or something. He began to contact his other friends in an attempt to kill his boredom.

What he didn't know what that his ex girlfriends phone was lying in a pool of her own blood. And other fluids. With dozens of unread messages.

Dipper had entered a stage of panic as he frantically searched his room.

"Now you're sure you didn't drop it" asked his concerned sister.

He didn't reply.

After a few minutes the boy gave up and sat on his bed.

_Great_. He thought.

"I might have" he finally replied. "And I have a very strong feeling where"

"We get to go back" Mabel squealed in excitement and began to bounce up and down.

"I guess, but we're only going for the journal. Alright. That's it".

"Roger. Just make sure you stay away from Pirate Cove" she said with a grin.

"Oh shut up" he replied.

Dipper and Mabel began searching through the dining room of Freddy's, trying there best to avoid the screeching children at every turn.

While looking for the journal, Dipper got that same feeling again that he's being watched, but it was a lot stronger this time. He occasionally looked around to see what it was, but always found nothing.

They searched in all the places they could during the day, but to no avail.

"Dipper. I'm sorry, but it's not here".

"Yes it is. Tell me, have we looked everywhere"

"Only the places you can during the d-" she paused and had a sinister grin.

"Mabel. How'd you like to sneak in here tonight"

Her smile grew wider as they left the building. Planning.

Meanwhile, back inside a certain pirate like Fox doll grew a grin of his own.

_Perfect_. He thought.

Upon returning the twins found that the Mystery Shack was in full swing. Soos was handling customer, and Stan was- wait, why was Stan maning the register, that's Wendy's job.

"Kids" he called "How bout a hand"

They helped out until the gift shop was empty. It didn't take long.

"Where's Wendy" Dipper finally asked

"She won't answer the phone, any of them"

Dipper seemed shocked. She seemed absolutely fine yesterday. Wait. He didn't see her yesterday.

Then he remembered what he saw last night. Manly Dan and the Coudroy boys were speaking with someone.

_Did they stay there the night._ He wondered. _Was Wendy with them._

He then told Stan his plan about Freddy's, he seemed more than happy to allow it. Of course there was one condition.

"Soos is going with you, I'm not having you two go there by yourselves all right"

"Sure, that's fine" replied Dipper.

"You'll look after Waddles right" asked Mabel.

"Of course Mabel Syrup" he replied. "Now, I suggest you two get ready"

The following night, after working hours, the three made there way down to Freddy's.

"Right guys" said a determined Dipper "Oblective one, find the Coudroys. Two: Find the journal"

"Roger" replied his companions.

They arrived at the building.

Unaware of what horrors would await them inside.


	6. Chapter 6

The three approached the front door.

"Dipper. How'd you know if Wendy's here" asked a concerned Mabel.

"Yeah dude. I mean there's probably zero chance she'd stay" added Soos.

"I don't" he replied "were here for the journal, but there could be a chance they they're still here"

"But. What if they're just out" replied his sister.

"Then they're just out, but we still need to find my journal"

"And if that's not here"

"Then someone's taken it, and we'll wait it out"

The thought of someone taking or stealing the journal occupied his mind, but it wasn't his priority. His priority was making sure Wendy and her family, if they were her, were okay.

The three arrived at the front door of the building. To find that it wasn't locked.

_Well that's convenient._

The three then found themselves for the third time, Soos's first, back in the dining room.

"It's a lot more creepy at night" whispered Mabel. Taking Dippers hand.

"It's okay Mabel. Well just look in the places we couldn't go in during the day and if it's not here. Then. We'll just wait and maybe ask around town. Okay"

"Okay" she whimpered.

Soos was otherwise occupied by the animatronic dolls standing on the stage.

"Cool" he said.

"Come on Soos" called Dipper "priorities, remember"

"Coming" he called back.

As he walked towards the twins he noticed two glowing eyes peering out of curtains staring at him, but being Soos, he simply ignored and continued going.

The first place on their list was the management office, then the kitchen and finally the guard office.

The management office was excacltly as you'd expect, but, unfortunately, turned out to be a disappointment. No journal.

The same was with the kitchen. No journal.

But as they made their way toward the guard office Soos noticed something again that night.

"Is that it, dudes" he called.

Before they could reach the guard office they both turned and saw it. "3", neatly placed on the table.

"Huh" said the twins as they made their way towards it.

It was indeed Dipper's journal. With a note attached.

_Here's your journal Pine Tree. Now GET OUT!_

Dipper carefully picked up his journal and tucked it in his vest pocket. He read the note aloud. And his gut sank.

There's only one thing he knew that called him Pine Tree.

"Oh my god" he muttered "Bill"

"You mean the freaky triangle guy" shouted Soos.

"Soos, be quiet" whispered Mabel.

"Yeah. The triangle guy" said Diper.

"Wait. Why would he just give it back" said Mabel "didn't he want to destroy it".

Dipper proceced the thought. "Well. Do you know anyone else who calls me Pine Tree"?

"Your girlfriend" said Mabel

Dipper blushed "Mabel. Soos is right there"

Soos acted as if he didn't hear a thing and turned away. He froze.

"Uh guys"

"Not now Soos, we need to figure this out" said Mabel analysing the note.

"Guys" he said again as he began backing away.

"Shhhhh" replied Dipper.

"DUDES" he shouted

"WHA-" they both said, but were cut off by the sight.

Foxy was standing right in front of Soos.

_**"I'm gonna get ya"**_ he said.

"_Especially you_, _**Pine Tree**_" he said again.

Well. There's someone else who calls him Pine Tree.

The three screamed and ran.

Mechanical footsteps were heard not far behind.

Dipper and Mabel rushed to the guard office. They had a feeling it was safe there.

But Soos. He was falling behind and was already running out of breath.

As the two got closer they heard a thud behind them. They turned back to see Soos had been tripped up by Chica. She sunk her two rows of metal teeth into his flesh, spewing blood from his neck, as he screamed in agony.

"SOOS" they both screamed.

"GO, DUDES" he screamed at them.

The two kept running with Foxy still on their tail. Eventually they made it to the guard room and sealed both doors, just before he could ge it in.

Soos's screams were still heard followed by a dead silence.

Mabel collapsed on the ground and began uncontrollably wailing.

Dipper did his best to comfort her, but it was no use. He was close to tears himself. So he joined her on the ground, in a corner, in a tight embrace. Just like the Coudroy boys had done before.

He gently stroked her head, trying to soothe her. But it was no use. She wouldn't stop crying.

Their moment was interrupted by a scratching noise.

They looked up to see Chica. Mouth full of blood and Foxy, running his hook against the door.

"_**You're next**_" They said in unison.

Dipper lost it. He began crying as well along with his sister. They cried so hard that snot shot from their noses.

They cried for what felt like hours, until their tear ducts were empty then stared at each other for while.

They had the same thought. _What now._

On the positive side, at least now they knew what probably happened to the Coudroys.


	7. Chapter 7

Pacifica Nothwest woke up to sound of screaming, running, more screaming and eventually crying.

She recognised two voices. It was Dipper and Mabel Pines.

But. She was too afraid to open the door. In case those things caught her. She wasn't neceserraly worried about them, but the fox. He was so fast.

And she'd seen, first hand, at what they're capable off. She'd seen their victims, two were her parents. She hadn't gotten over that mutilated and horrific sight.

She remembered the sounds she made. When she barricaded herself in this supply closet. The crying, begging, the cowering in fear as they tried to ge in the closet.

They said so many things outside that door, outside her safe haven.

She was safe in this supply closet.

The supply closet, that she'd spent almost a whole 24hrs in. She slept through the whole day, but now she'd been woken up by the most unlikely of individuals.

_I'm not alone_. She thought.

Now she just had to get out. She HAD to get out. She had to help them, or be helped. She couldn't do this on her own.

Dipper and Mabel lay slumped in the corner of the security office. They didn't know how long they'd been there,lying there still embracing.

Mabel had finally stopped crying (because she was asleep) and Dipper had found himself an iPad. It was wired to the cameras in the building so he could keep track of those freaks.

Soos was dead. Wendy and her family probably were too.

He felt guilty. Like their deaths were his fault. Maybe it was because they were. Well, Soos's anyway.

But here he lay. Watching the camera feeds like a hawk.

He kept track of them. Everywhere they went. He just had to wait until day then he and his siter could leave. Go home. Tell Grunkle Stan. Call the police. Do SOMETHING.

He had to be strong, for her sake. Those things outside were smart. They thought like humans, but where made of metal and armed, in some way.

He bagan to drift off into the folds of sleep when he heard a clang on the window. It merely disturbed his sister, but made him full aware.

He saw Bonnie staring at him, but it didn't frighten him.

What frightened him was the crack she made in the glass.

They were, slowly, making their way inside.

He looked down at his sister. Then the journal.

He looked through the pages. Nothing.

He heard another sound and saw the crack was getting bigger. He and Bonnie noticed this.

He whimpered. Whereas she just smiled.

Pacifica was startled multiple times by weird clanging sounds which later turned to cracking. The closet she was in was directly opposite one of the security guard doors.

She just hat to make it.

She un barricaded the door as carefully as she could.

Bonnie's head turned around. As if she was distracted by something. Dipper overreacted. Even if the glass was shattered the animatronics were too big to fit in through the window. He hoped. The room was pretty small.

Coming back to reality, he heard what he assumed what was distracting Bonnie.

It sounded like movement. He assumed it was another doll, but Bonnie didn't act like it was one.

"_Hello_" she said in her mechanical voice.

No answer.

She continued basing against the glass deepining the cracks.

Pacifica stopped all movement when she heard it talk. There was one right outside.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard it to continue bashing against something.

Fortunately there was nothing else to move, but she couldn't open the door. Not with one if them out there.

She silently sat back down on the wall.

She had to wait. Even if it meant the twins had to die.

She was determined to get out of there.

Mabel was woken up by a smash.

Dipper screamed.

She looked around and saw in horror that Bonnie had smashed her way in. She began crawling inside.

She did a mechanical screech and mechanical footsteps soon followed. He checked the cameras and saw all the dolls had gathered on one side of the room.

Dipper clutched his sister as they went back into the opposite corner.

He kissed her sister on the forehead.

"M-m-Mabel" he stutterd "I-I love you ok"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she tightened her grip around her brother as Bonnie made her way in, well half. She got stuck.

"_Uh_" she said as she began to wiggle her arms about "_Help_"

The twins burst into hysterical laughter.

Bonnie gave them what you'd call a death stare which quickly shut them up.

Freddy began to pull on her legs. Their mechanical parts groaned under the pressure.

She was stuck.

Dipper and Mabel started snickering. For a few minutes.

Then the bulb burst. The doors shot up. The iPad shut down.

And the power went out.

-

Fear came back.


	8. Chapter 8

Their bright eyes illuminated the room. Staring at them deeply.

Foxy was the first to rush in.

Fortunately there were no dolls blocking the other door so the twins made a break for it.

Problem was, they couldn't see a thing. And Dipper hoped that they couldn't either.

Behind them they heard the sound of mechanical groans as Freddy was finally able to release his friend from her trap.

Upon releasing her Freddy fell back and smashed through a door behind him.

Dipper and Mabel kept running until they reached the dining room. There they slid under a table, panting for breath.

They lied on their stomachs. And didn't move as they heard Foxy's stepps stop.

They heard his mechanical parts move as he searched the area.

He screeched in what they guessed was anger. And began to walk away.

Mabel breathed a sigh of relief.

Pacifica bounced back to the corner of the closet as Freddy fell through the door.

She heard it shatter under his immense weight.

She didn't make a sound.

It was then that she realised the power was out. It was so dark.

The mechanical bear began to stand himself up, but stopped.

Pacifica covered he mouth.

His head slowly turned and faced her. With a big grin on his face.

"_Hey kid_" said. "_My name's Freddy, what's yours.__** Not that it matters**_." The last few words were much deeper and demonic, like his audio was broken.

Pacifica didn't move as she closed her eyes.

She heard the footsteps come towards her.

Freddy reached down and picked her up, by the head.

She screamed and began begging.

"NO"! She screamed "PLEASE"!

Freddy ignored her and began slowly adding force into his hands. He was compressing her head. Slowly.

Pacifica screamed even harder as she felt her skull give way and begin to break.

Still compressing. Freddy moved out of the closet and into the dining room. He waited.

Dipper and Mabel heard Pacifica's screams as they got louder. They heard her begging and they'd heard Freddy's voice.

But yet, they still didn't move a muscle.

Her screams got louder as Freddy transported her into the dining room.

And they heard a thump as her body hit the floor.

_They're trying to lure us out_. Dipper thought.

Mabel was close to tears. She'd gotten closer to Pacifica during the past few days,despite what she did to Pinkie.

And hearing her scream like that, and then the silence, broke her. Soos was bad enough, but this was different. She couldn't take it.

Pacifica hit the floor and clinged to her head in pain as she yelped.

Tears had begun streaming down her face.

She thought it was over, but she was wrong.

Bonnie picked her up by the hair and proceeded to continueously punch her face. It did damage, a lot, being made of metal and such.

She swung her around and smashed her down on a nearby table. Destroying it, and left her lying there.

Pacifica spat blood. Her nose was broke. Teeth were chipped and missing. Her entire, beautiful, face was a complete train wreck.

She was barely consciousness, and alive for that matter. Bonnie laughed.

But it still wasn't over.

The twins heard the sounds of metal hitting flesh. They heard things break. Followed by laughter.

Mabel couldn't take it.

Bonnie lifted her foot above Pacifica's chest and smashed it down. Something broke.

Pacifica stopper breathing. A piece of her ribs pierced her heart.

She was dead. Her face was wet with tears and blood.

Bonnie laughed again, this time with Freddy.

Mabel bolted up right and sprinted out from underneath the table.

Dipper couldn't stop her.

"STO-"! She was cut off as a hook pierced her shoulder. She screamed in pain as she hit the floor.

Freddy picked up Pacifica's body and compressed what was left of her head. Splattering its contents all over the floor and himself.

Foxy picked up Mabel by the shoulder as she screamed even harder.

Chica flipped over the table and grappled with Dipper as he tried to run, before finally getting hold of him.

"NO" he yelled.

Bonnie threw what was left of Pacifica's body towards the "stuffing room".

"MABEL" screamed Dipper.

She faced him with tears falling down her cheeks.

The twins were forcefully thrown on the ground as the four circled in.

They hugged. Mabel still hurt from her bleeding shoulder, but it'd be all over soon.

The four circled in closer, closer, CLOSER! There footsteps dreading every second.

"I love you Mabel" whimpered Dipper through tears eyes.

"I love you too Dipper" whispered his sister through sniffles.

They both cried.

"_Don't cry_" said the dolls in unison "_**stay and DIE**_"

Then there was silence.

-

Dead silence


	9. Finale

Dipper slowly began to open his eyes. He was still clinging on to his sister for his dear life.

But he was alive, they both were.

"Mabel" he whispered.

She opened her eyes as well.

She saw the dolls were still towering over her, but they weren't moving.

Foxy's hook was mere inches from her face, still covered in the blood from her shoulder, but he wasn't moving.

She looked around and noticed a clock.

6:00am

The time Freddy's opens. The sun started coming up, brightening up the building.

Her and her brother squeezed their way through the gaps the dolls made. And made their way to the door.

It was still locked. They had to wait for the manager, or someone to come and open the door.

Mabel still felt sheer amounts of pain in her arm. She couldn't move it.

"Dipper" she asked "is it over"

"I don't know" he replied.

He grabbed some supplies from a table and created a makeshift cast for his sisters arm.

She thanked him followed by a hug.

However. Their moment was quickly cut off by the sound of mechanical movement behind them.

The four dolls stared at them deeply. As the sun shone on them, revealing their features. All four were splattered with blood and gore.

"_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_" Said Bonnie

"_I'm Chica_"

"_And you all know me, heh, Freddy Fazbear_"

"_We hope you enjoy your stay maties_"

The three main animatronics made their way back to the stage and grabbed their instruments, then just stood there. While Foxy made his way back to the cove.

The twins were confused, but there was suddenly the sound of the door being unlocked.

They turned around to find a cleaning crew enter the building.

"Right boys you know what to do" said a reasonably old man in a janitor uniform. The same thing the other 9 were wearing.

"Wha-what" asked a confused Dipper.

"Congrats kids. You just survived one night at Freddy's. Normally the guards make it to five, but you're not guards are ya" said the same man.

"N-no" replied Mabel.

Both twins were confused and scared. They watched the cleaning crew clean the dolls, repair furniture, remove the blood and gore from the scene etc.

"Whelp, I suppose you two need an explanation"

The man explained everything. The dolls free mode hardware. The limited battery supply. What the dolls did when they saw humans. There job as cleaners. The missing person file. The stuffed costumes etc.

He spent a whole half an hour explaining it to them. Then he pulled out a gun and pointed it at them.

"Now of course. I can't just let y'all walk outta here with that kind o info. So, I'm gonna have to put the two of ya down" he rubbed his nose with his spare hand.

"WHAT" screamed the kids in unison.

"Well. You'd tell the police or somebody about all this. And we can't have that now, can we"

They tried reasoning with him, but to no avail. He had none of it.

"I'm sorry but rules are rules. Now close your eyes and don't move"

The twins embraced for another time as they closed their eyes.

Instead of a gunshot though, they heard a squishing sound of sorts.

Foxy had stabbed the man in the eye lobe, killing him instantly.

"_Clean up on Isle three_" said Bonnie while being cleaned.

Foxy stared at the twins. His grin bigger than ever as fellow cleaners took care of their dead co-worker.

"_Until next time Pine Tree. I have a feeling you'll be back_"he winked.

He then walked back to his cove to resume his cleaning.

The twins made an escape before anything else happened, but on their way out Dipper caught a glance of a Golden Freddy poster he hadn't seen before.

He ignored it and continued running outside.

He supported his sister all the way home. Mabel was comforted by a concerned Waddles, while their Grunkle seemed furious.

Dipper told him everything, down to every detail.

His Grunkle was speechless. And went up to his bedroom.

The following day was slow. The police had raided the building after Grunkle Stan told them a more believable story and had uncovered a total of 9 bodies, including the northwests. The dolls were left in the abandoned complex to rust.

Mabel had been treated for her arm in the hospital and was confronted by all her friends. ALL her friends.

Dipper just stayed in the Mystery Shack until Mabel was released. Her arm wasn't as bad as they thought and she was given a proper cast.

They spent the rest of the day in their room. Crying.

Their Grunkle eventually joined them.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was shut down later on in the week, which disappointed some children. However most were attending funerals that day. Robbies, Tambry, Nate, Chris and Thompson were only five of the depressed chums that were heartbroken. Worst was, they didn't know how any of them died. They were just dead.

The following night Dipper prepared for bed. He rarely read his journal anymore, but he had a interesting conversation with Bill earlier. Turns out that he cares.

_Yeah right. _He thought.

As Mabel snuggled into bed with her pig, Dipper opened his closet to hang up his jacket.

Then he saw it.

Inside his closet was a golden Freddy poster. The same one.

"Very funny Mabel-" he paused.

He met with a horrible sight.

His siter lay mutilated on her bed along with waddles.

Dipper threw up. Standing over her. Was a golden Freddy. He had claws on his hands.

Dipper backed away and tried to open the door, but it was blocked. Something barricaded it.

The doll slowly moved towards him. It's eyeless sockets wore a angry expression.

It grabbed Dipper by the throat, cutting his neck, as he lifted him up.

"_We don't like being shut down_" it said.

Dipper felt his life fading.

Then there was silence (except for an old mans screams).

Foxy's feeling was right. Pine Tree did come back, accompanied by his sister and a pig.

And they fit. So. Well.


End file.
